Welcome to Hell, Mr Valkov
by Ulquiorras-despair
Summary: Nightmares of a town covered in fog with decrepit buildings have plagued Tala Valkovs mind since the W.C began, until the night he sees Kai bound in thorns his body disintegrating and screaming for help from a place he called silent hill. TwT


A/N: Ok this is a little something I have been trying to write for a while now, a cross between beyblade and silent hill. Don't freak out just yet though, I'm taking this fic seriously, it will be the beyblade characters trapped in silent hill mostly Tala and Kai with others later on. I'm writing this to brush up on my horror writing skills as I'm working on my own story after loving the fictions of many horror writers, its just a subject you can go nuts with so um yeah I don't know how graphic I can make it but I don't think I'm that good just yet, any who no more waffling lol enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Beyblade/bakuten shoot or Silent hill they belong to takao aoki and konami XD I'm simply a fan of there awesome work!

Summary: Nightmares of a place covered in fog and decrepit buildings plagued Tala Valcovs mind, until the night he sees Kai bound in thorns his body disintegrating and screaming for help from a place he called silent hill.

'Welcome to

Hell, '

Prologue-

At night the abbey was as cold as the waste land that covered most of Russia and eerily silent nothing could be heard through the empty corridors down in the depths of the ancient building. But that was a good thing, silence. A lone red haired blader walked calmly, but strong paced, down the freezing cold hallway, heading towards the training facility that he had spent most of his life cooped up in. As he was always working to be the best he could be and as the Russian tournament was soon approaching it was time to go all out and obliterate anything that got in his way. He hoped there would be no distractions this time he tried to train; he preferred the evening to the day as it was always empty in here perfect for his training to stay secret well except from Boris obviously and his bloody cameras.

Firmly he shoved open the double doors, not breaking his steps as he entered the enormous metallically shiny room. Machines buzzed and hummed all around the risen dishes that were placed in perfect rows of ten down the rooms centre fanning outwards. Thankfully no one else was occupying the room and that suited him just fine, he hated other people being near him when he trained, it clouded his mind and ruined his focus. It had to be silent like the white foggy waste land he was used to, just like the one that recently haunted his dreams. He shrugged off those thoughts; he deemed the dreams to be a result of the evenings he spent alone.

Slamming his beyblade into the gun holster he aimed and pulled the trigger, the shock would have made any other persons arm fly back from strain but his arm was used to this insane powerful force blasting out the end and so did not falter. Wolborg flew gracefully into and then around the dish, dancing across the newly sprouting icicles as its genetically created powers sprang into action.

"Perfect as always," the red head mumbled nodding, keeping his ice blue orbs fixed on the silver beyblade, "hmph."

He raised his delicately slim hand upwards slowly, letting his bond with Wolborg stay strong as he contemplated the next movement in his crystal clear mind_. 'Attack!' _Wolborg flew upwards in an arch, ice poured out in a blizzard and shot back down shattering the dish completely and blowing up the machine the dish connected with.

"This is too easy," he mused as the beyblade shot back into his hand with minimal effort making the wolf sigh gloomily as he looked over to the ruined machine that was now smoking and buzzing so badly it made his head hurt.

As he reloaded Wolborg into the slot on his gun he was momentarily distracted, there was a faint tapping sound. He shrugged it off and prepared to re-launch his blade into a new dish to his left. But as he went to pull the trigger, the sounds of metal chinking behind him made his legs spin perfectly around, piercing blue orbs scanning everything, ready to shoot Wolborg at anything that moved. It confused him when there was nothing there; however that didn't stop the strange chill that had been growing slowly and had worked its way up within him, no matter what he thought it would not budge.

Once again he heard the tapping, coming stronger and stronger from the door that leads to the viewing room of the other training facility. If there was someone in there, why would they be tapping, the thought made Tala's orbs narrow.

So to clear his own paranoia that was steadily mounting, he sluggishly crossed to where he had heard the noise. Getting angrier by the second over the fact the tapping was becoming more insistent as he drew closer shoving his launcher back into the holster on the back of his belt. Someone better not have been fucking with him, the thought entered his mind as he brought his leg up and kicked the door from where he somehow knew it had come from. He lowered his foot, mildly perplexed as the door didn't even budge from the power of his kick. Annoyed he made a tutting sound and grabbed the handle, gasping when the sudden burst of heat made him recoil from the painful blisters sprouting on his joints. He pulled Wolborg back out with his left hand and shot the doors handle, freezing it and shattering it swiftly.

"Think you can stay locked do you, yeah right." But as the newly unlocked door swung open, Tala froze.

What he saw made his eyes go wide from utter horror and instantaneous fear, an odd elongated passageway appeared beyond the door that he knew shouldn't have been there. It was dark with blood stained red mesh fencing for walls, dim orange light pouring through just about letting him see down into it. Just as his eyes were raised staring down into the depths and right at the end Tala saw his once best friend Kai. The strong blader was pinned to the wire mesh with massive pins that looped underneath the unstable looking floor, holding him there with ease. His once whole body had been torn to pieces from the thorns that were over lapped and wrapped tightly around most of his body, slowly binding down around him cutting into his flesh, making him slowly and painfully bleed to death.

"Tala," he spluttered jaw broken and barely able to move the protruding bones having split through and opened his cheek, a lone arm that had somehow gotten free stretched out towards the red head, the bloody bones that protruded barely had any flesh on them causing the wolfs stomach to turn but he didn't dare look away. "Come to Silent…. Hill ….. Help me."

Just as the slithering thorns popped through the phoenixs' left eye Tala screamed closing his own terror stricken eyes and clutched his hands over his ears as an intense high pitched buzzing thrashed through his skull. For a split instant he felt himself falling back wards; the only thing he could see in his mind was the battered body of his old friend, calling out to him desperate for help, somewhere in a place called Silent Hill.

_-end prologue-_

A/N: So any comments please? I'd be very grateful! Next chapter should be longer as this is only the beginning couple of paragraphs of a basic idea oh and it should be up soon I hope XD


End file.
